N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis!
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = |oblivion/weight = 1.00 |oblivion/value = 90 |oblivion/id = |morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/skill = |morrowind/weight = 2.00 |morrowind/value = 200 |morrowind/id = bk_NGastaKvataKvakis_o bk_NGastaKvataKvakis_c }} Locations Morrowind *Dagon Fel, Sorkvild's Tower (x2) *Endusal, Kagrenac's Study *Hanud *Ibishammus *Mawia (x2) *Odirniran *Shara *Tel Branora, Seryne Relas's House *Tel Vos, Aryon's Chambers *Tel Vos, Central Tower (x2) *Vas (Tower) *Vivec City, Jobasha's Rare Books Oblivion *Anvil – Baeralorn's Chest *Cheydinhal – Sold by Mach-Na *Hackdirt Skyrim *Bards College – On a bookshelf in the library area *Bleak Falls Barrow *Halldir's Cairn *Hela's Folly – In the camp where Deekus stays *Movarth's Lair *Nightingale Hall – After returning the Skeleton Key *Ragnvald Temple *Skyborn Altar *Valtheim Towers *Orotheim *Labyrinthian Quests *Fetch Me That Book! Contents An obscure text in the language of the Sload, purportedly written by the Second Era Western necromancer, N'Gasta. "N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! ahkstas so novajxletero (oix jhemile) so Ranetauw. Ricevas gxin pagintaj membrauw kaj aliaj individuauw, kiujn iamaniere tusxas so raneta aktivado. En gxi aperas informauw unuavice pri so lokauw so cxiumonataj kunvenauw, sed nature ankoix pri aliaj aktuasoj aktivecauw so societo. Ne malofte enahkstas krome plej diversaspekta materialo eduka oix distra. So interreta Kvako (retletera kaj verjheauw) ahkstas unufsonke alternativaj kanasouw por distribui so enhavon so papera Kva! Kvak!. Sed alifsonke so enhavauw so diversaj verjheauw antoixvible ne povas kaj ecx ne vus cxiam ahksti centprocente so sama. En malvaste cirkusonta paperfolio ekzemple ebsos publikigi ilustrajxauwn, kiuj pro kopirajtaj kiasouw ne ahkstas uzebsoj en so interreto. Alifsonke so masoltaj kostauw reta distribuo forigas so spacajn limigauwn kaj permahksas pli ampleksan enhavon, por ne paroli pri gxishora aktualeco. Tiuj cirkonstancauw rahkspeguligxos en so aspekto so Kvakoa, kiu ja cetere servos ankoix kiel gxeneraso retejo so ranetauw." Decoding ;Key to break the code: : *ahk -> e *oix -> aux *so -> la *auw -> oj (at the end of any word) *jhe -> si ;After using the "key code," we have a message like this: "N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! estas la novajxletero (aux simile) la Ranetoj. Ricevas gxin pagintaj membroj kaj aliaj individuoj, kiujn iamaniere tusxas la raneta aktivado. En gxi aperas informoj unuavice pri la lokoj la cxiumonataj kunvenoj, sed nature ankaux pri aliaj aktuasoj aktivecoj la societo. Ne malofte enestas krome plej diversaspekta materialo eduka aux distra. La interreta Kvako (retletera kaj versioj) estas unuflanke alternativaj kanaloj por distribui so enhavon la papera Kva! Kvak!. Sed aliflanke la enhavoj la diversaj versioj antauxvible ne povas kaj ecx ne vus cxiam esti centprocente la sama. En malvaste cirkulanta paperfolio ekzemple eblas publikigi ilustrajxojn, kiuj pro kopirajtaj kialoj ne estas uzeblaj en la interreto. Aliflanke la malaltaj kostoj reta distribuo forigas la spacajn limigojn kaj permesas pli ampleksan enhavon, por ne paroli pri gxishora aktualeco. Tiuj cirkonstancoj respeguligxos en la aspekto la Kvakoa, kiu ja cetere servos ankaux kiel gxenerala retejo la ranetoj." ---- ;Decoding the text reveals that the book is in Esperanto. The English translation of the Esperanto language fragment: "Kva! Kvak! (also called Kvako) is the newsletter (or something similar) of the 'La Ranetoj' (the small frogs). It is send to paying members and other individuals who, in some way, are involved in la Ranetoj's activities. In it there firstly is information about the locations of the monthly meetings, but of course also concerning the latest activities of the club. Sometimes it also includes other educating or entertaining material. The internet-based Kvako (e-mail and web versions) are on the one hand another distribution channel for the contents of the paper version. But on the other hand, not surprisingly, the contents of the different versions cannot and even must not always be 100 percent the same. For instance, in little circulating paper versions you can publish illustrations that for copyright reasons connot be used on the internet. Yet on the other hand the low costs oft the internet versionlift the space limits and allow more content, not to mention being always to date. These circumstances influence the web-based Kvako, which will also serve as the general homepage of the 'La Ranetoj'." Appearances * * * de:N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! es:¡N'Gasta! ¡Kvata! ¡Kvakis! fr:N'Gasta ! Kvata ! Kvakis ! ru:Н'Гаста! Квата! Квакис! ja:N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! Category:Lore: Items Category:Books about Sload